


Victoria Secrets

by MegzWills



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire has a job, Job - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Shopping, Victoria secrets, Work, well done my messy son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a job working in a lingerie shop, and one morning gets a hot customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user inktaire posted this prompt: http://inktaire.tumblr.com/post/140632796195/  
> I thought it was so cute and couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote a small fic for it :D
> 
> Isn't totally 100% like the prompt but hope its okay. 
> 
> Requests are opppeeennn! Please kudos if you enjoyed:3

Most people would have expected Grantaire to work in a bar, or maybe as an art technician at a school. But no, this scruffy male worked in a nice, luxury underwear shop - Victoria Secrets.

He applied for the job as a dare, sort of. Grantaire saw the job ad in their shop window when he was out with Eponine a few months ago, and jokingly said he'd apply for it; Eponine dared him, and well, youve got to do a dare so Grantaire applied and got the job. He claims he only got it because a lot of the other shop assistance thought he was cute, even if he was a bit scruffy. 

So now Grantaire had been working in the shop for about 4 months now. His job was to tidy the rails and help customers, which was usually finding the right size or colour.  
He also got some discounts, and the leftover stock was gave out to the staff, so when he could he would get some for Eponine, only because 'she made him get a job.' 

Grantaire actually enjoyed working here. 

 

It was on one morning when a customer came in that would totally change Grantaires life.  
It was just past 11am, Grantaire was counting down the minuets to his lunch break whilst tidying the rails when he noticed that one customer had been stood by a rail near him for quite some time. They were looking at a matching set of bra, pants, stockings, and belt, in different shades of red.  
Grantaire finished tidying the rail before slowly walking over and asking the usual,  
"Excuse me, is there anything I can help you with today?" 

The person turned their head slightly to look at Grantaire, and it was then that they both realised how attractive the person they were talking to was. 

He had shoulder length blonde hair up in a bun, his sunglasses hooked over their white t-shirt and red unbuttoned cardigan. He also had black skinny jeans on which bunched up at the bottom against his black shoes. 

Grantaire actually thought he was a girl at first due to his slim figure, but that was definitely a guys face with the nicest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

And whilst Grantaire was thinking how attractive this customer was, he was also thinking the same thing.  
This shop assistant had just approached him, his messy dark brown curls almost reaching his eyes. He was slightly tubby and a bit shorter than him, but looked like he'd give really good, warm hugs.

The guy then softly coughed when he realised the both of them had been stood there admiring each other for a while.  
"Sorry. Oh, um.. Im actually just deciding between these shades of red," he replied.

"Well uh, would you like some help deciding?" Grantaire replied. 

"Yes.. please, if you wouldn't mind." 

Grantaire softly laughed, "well it is my job," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh, how come you're stuck between the two?" He asked.

"Well I like the bright shade of red simply because of how bold and vibrant it is, but I also like the darker shade because its.. sexier." He shrugged. 

"Hmm.. Well," Grantaire began, then paused to ask "Whats your name? If you dont mind me asking."

"Enjolras, and yours?"

"Grantaire," he smiled. "Anyway, Enjolras, I definitely agree with what you're saying about the colours, and it all depends what mood you want for the lingerie. The bright red could be for more daily use, whereas the dark red is something that could be put on only at night, if you get what i'm saying."

"I do get what you're saying. Do you think the bright red could also go for night? As in it'd look good in both day and night?" 

"I think so. If its going to be worn at any time then id go for the bright red, but if its going to be worn only at night then id go for the dark red. Its your choice after all though," Grantaire replied, feeling impressed with himself. He always enjoyed talking about the moods colours give off. 

"I still like both though. Hmm. Do you have any shade in between?" 

"I think we had a new shipment in recently and there may be a shade in between. Do you want me to go check the back?" Grantaire offered, smiling. 

"If you wouldn't mind," Enjolras smiled back, his cheeks turning soft pink. 

"Alright, i'll only be a minuet. What size?" 

"Uh Medium please, i'll wait here."  
Grantaire nodded and headed into the back of the store where the new shipments were kept before being put out. 

The red was inbetween the two Enjolras had picked, a shade darker than blood red but still bold and vibrant. Grantaire felt slightly jealous, whoever he was buying this for was clearly very lucky to have such a handsome and sweet boyfriend.  
He shrugged it off, knowing he'd drink on it later. He was at work now and couldn't let his mind wonder. Grantaire picked out a medium and headed back to Enjolras, who was flicking through his phone. 

Enjolras put his phone away as soon as he saw Grantaire approaching him. 

"Is this okay?" Grantaire asked, handing Enjolras the lingerie set. 

"Ooo its so nice. Thank you, Grantaire," Enjolras smiled as he took it off him and the two walked over to the till. 

"You're welcome. I hope she likes what you've picked," Grantaire said.

"It's uh, for myself," Enjolras muttered under his breath as he paid the cashier. Grantaire didnt quite hear him, and was wondering what he said. 'Did he just say it was for him? What? Hmm..' Grantaire thought, trying to figure if he could of said anything else and just misheard it. "Thanks for your help, i'll see you later," Enjolras said as he handed a tip to Grantaire and made his way out. 

Grantaire was left stood besides the till, cheeks turning as red as the lingerie Enjolras had just brought. Imagining that god-like figure in blood red lingerie, his soft blonde curls falling lightly against his back; cheeks soft and pink, eyes a dashing shade of blue.

"You okay?" The cashier asked him, making him lose his train of thought. 

"Uh, yeah," Grantaire said, then began to walk to the back of the store. 

As he walked he unfolded the tip which Enjolras had left him. There was a piece of paper folded in the middle of it with Enjolras's number on it. 

Maybe he was going to see Enjolras with that lingerie on after all.


End file.
